Objective: Do Not Want!
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Ever since he broke one of the Reception Room's windows and suffered the consequences, Yamamoto has been acting strangely... It upsets his fanclub and Hibari approaches with the strangest excuse. 8018 1880
1. Don't Want To

Objective: Solve the Problem!

Chapter 1

_One hundred__ eighty-nine, one hundred ninety, one hundred ninety-one, one hundred ninety-two-_

Yamamoto Takeshi was counting the steps he took. More specifically, the amount of steps he had to take before arriving at Tsuna's house. It was a Monday (May the 22nd since we're being exact) which meant Tsuna would be a few minutes later than he was on other days. Yamamoto only knew this because the little guy would tell them to hurry and go to school with their "dying will" or else they would be late. Then Tsuna would trip, fall out of his clothes and race to school, taking him and Gokudera with him as he did so. Once there, Tsuna would look at the clock above the school entrance and let out a war cry that sounded something like 'Made it!' and then their little group would be standing in the hallway just as the bell rang.

Insert ominous piano music and right on cue, Hibari Kyouya, chairman of the disciplinary committee and head of the prefects would casually stroll their way, glare at Tsuna's state of undress, take out his tonfas and proceed to hunt Tsuna across the school property. That was then the hint for Gokudera to throw well-meant but not so well-aimed dynamite, and that sometimes managed to deflect Hibari's rage.

Monday afternoons were usually spent in either the school infirmary or in detention.

_Two hundred fifty-four, two hundred fifty-five, two hundred fifty-six-_

'Have fun at school, Tsu-kun!'

_-two hundred fifty-eight, two hundred fifty-nine._ Yamamoto looked up from the cobblestones and smiled easily at Gokudera and Tsuna. He didn't see the little guy anywhere, but he'd probably appear out of nowhere when they started running late. 'Ohayo!'

'Yamamoto! Ohayo.' Tsuna greeted, smiling. Gokudera glared darkly at him and he grinned back broadly.

'How was your weekend Tsuna, Gokudera? Did Dino-san drop by like he said he would?' Yamamoto asked as the three of them started their walk to school. The short brunet looked a bit exasperated, holding on to the strap of his bag with one hand and staring at the street.

'Yeah, he did…'

Yamamoto gave him a curious look. 'What happened?'

Tsuna was about to open his mouth, but was cut off by Gokudera's outraged shout of 'That's none of your business! Don't stick your nose in the Tenth's business!' Yamamoto laughed while Tsuna almost tripped over his feet by the force of the sound exploding on his right. Gokudera tried to fuss over Tsuna and fume at Yamamoto at the same time, which only freaked Tsuna out and made Takeshi laugh more.

'Maa, maa, relax, Gokudera! Come on, we gotta get to school, we're already late.'

Tsuna paled at the prospect of being late and coming to face Hibari again and, before Gokudera could finish yelling at Yamamoto for implying something was the brunet's fault, started running, calling for the other's to hurry up. His friends did, Yamamoto still airily ignoring Gokudera's glare and grumbled threats as they went.

They arrived at the school gates just as the bell rang, having been slower than usual without Reborn for encouragement. The three felt uneasy as they hastily crossed the thoroughly deserted school yard to the front doors, eyes gazing straight ahead.

It didn't help them.

'You herbivores are late again. For breaking Namimori's rules, I will punish you.'

The friends froze and Tsuna meeped in fear as a familiar cold voice reached them from the double doors. Takeshi started, just a tiny bit, but the others didn't notice. In front of them, arms hanging loosely by his sides, eyes half-closed and giving them a dark, foreboding look, stood Hibari Kyouya.

'Hi-Hibari-san!' Tsuna exclaimed, shrinking away fearfully from the cold stare that was now fixed solely on him.

'Herbivore.' Hibari stated with faux-curiosity, his tone of calm inquiry belied by the hands that drew out his steel, bar-like weapons. Tsuna made another meeping sound and raised his hands in front of his chest, palms outwards.

'W-We're very sorry, Hibari-san! I promise it won't happen again! P-Please don't b-beat us up!'

Hibari's lips curled into a smirk. 'You'll always come late, Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

Gokudera immediately blew up in protective rage, dynamite coming to life in between his fingers as he started shouting obscenities at the head-prefect. Yamamoto quickly darted around Tsuna to grab the bomber's arms and hold him back, casting a worried glance at his shortest friend. Tsuna's head was bowed, brown spikes obscuring his downcast eyes. Shock was evident in the boy's posture.

Yamamoto frowned, ignoring Gokudera's explicit demand to be let go of, and studied Hibari's face. True, the teen was probably sadistic, but not usually verbally so and this was really a whole new level of _mean_. He hadn't thought it was like the prefect to get personal. Maybe he was still pissed off about the damage done to Namimori in the Ring Battles? But still, he would have just beaten them up for that…

Hibari caught him staring and his steel-blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Yamamoto was surprised to find what seemed like frustration coiling in those eyes, glaring at him with a kind of vexation he didn't understand the source of. It couldn't possibly be him, right? He didn't break any of the school's windows lately, he was making extra sure to be careful during training since that revelation a couple of weeks ago.

'LET GO OF ME, YOU BASEBALL NUT! I'M GONNA BLOW THAT BASTARD INTO-'

'Gokudera-kun.'

The silver-haired teen stopped trying to break though Takeshi's arms, his expression morphing into one of worry at the quiet voice of his beloved boss.

'Tenth?'

Yamamoto released Gokudera as all the rage promptly left him and stood next to him, his eyes not leaving Hibari's.

'Let's go to class, okay guys?' Tsuna didn't meet their eyes and kept his gaze on the ground even as he walked past Hibari. Gokudera followed him hurriedly, shooting Hibari a venomous glare in passing. Yamamoto made no move to follow them.

Hibari returned his look now in a disinterested, yet vaguely menacing manner.

'Are you waiting for me to punish you, herbivore?' His voice mirrored his gaze.

'I eat meat.' Yamamoto supplied without a pause. Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly, the tonfas were raised.

'Loitering on-'

'Why did you say that to Tsuna?' Yamamoto interrupted, an unpleasant chill gliding down his spine at the glare on Hibari's face. He ploughed on regardless. 'You don't usually get personal. Actually, I don't think you've ever. You just beat people up while reciting the rules they broke or calling them a weak herbivore, so I'm wondering what made you do that to Tsuna.'

During his little speech Hibari had gotten noticeably closer to him, a slow, imminent gait making it difficult for Yamamoto to keep from starting back every time he took a step forward. Yamamoto's easy smile slid off his face.

'You have a problem with the way I work?'

His voice sounded coldly amused, as if he was enjoying being given what was in his eyes probably an excuse. Takeshi stopped blinking when Hibari's last step positioned him maybe ten inches away from himself, the perfect range to slam his tonfa up and against his jaw. Yamamoto's limbs were starting to tingle with adrenaline and another something, that had naught to do with danger and everything with that revelation that threw part of his world around. The part that had to do with the prefect threatening him in front of him.

Hibari was probably amused about the change of actually having an excuse for once.

'Not usually.' Yamamoto replied flippantly. 'But you really shouldn't get personal with my friends.' His smile returned and gained a rare sharpness about it as he met Hibari's steel-blue gaze squarely. Hibari's lips quirked, his eyes holding a spark Yamamoto couldn't place right then.

'Are you threatening me, herbivore?' Hibari's voice still held that cold amusement, but it had lowered in volume and pitch, sending another shiver down Takeshi's spine.

'No.' He said calmly. 'Just warning you.'

Hibari was a couple of inches shorter than him, and as such Yamamoto had to look slightly down. He'd thought this would annoy him, but nothing on his features showed irritation. Which, given the fact that this was Hibari Kyouya, was a seldom seen and rather unsettling sight.

A touch of steel against his bare throat, the tip of one of his tonfas. He only felt it because the steel was so cold, the pressure was so light it was barely tangible. Yamamoto tensed the muscles of his upper body while relaxing the ones of his legs, keeping his smile intact. Hibari smirked.

'Take this as a warning.'

Yamamoto let himself fall backwards a split second before Hibari drove his tonfa upwards, the tip grazing his chin and leaving a burning sensation behind. He twisted his body and jumped to the side, watching Hibari warily as he lowered his weapons, still smirking. The prefect copied his movements when he straightened his back, but Takeshi didn't yet dare move his weight back onto his heels.

'I decide when I get personal with your little herbivorous friends, Yamamoto Takeshi.'

He promptly strode through the double doors into the school and Yamamoto turned on the balls of his feet to keep him in his line of sight.

Yamamoto made no move to enter until Hibari had disappeared in the hallways. Only then did he relax, the sharp glint fading from his chocolate eyes. He strutted toward the doors, following the head-prefect inside but going right where he'd taken a left.

Ahh, in which classroom was his first class again? Monday, first period… ah, math in six.

He pushed open the door to the classroom, one hand already on the back of his head, and smiled apologetically at his teacher- wait, who was this little guy? A substitute for Mr. Mochizuki or something? He sure looked funny with those sideburns.

'Yamamoto Takeshi, 2nd year student of Namimori Middle School and star player of the Namimori baseball team.' The short substitute teacher rattled in a squeaky, nasal voice. Yamamoto smiled. 'That's me!'

'You're late.'

Takeshi narrowly dodged the piece of chalk fired at his head.

'Detention. Go to the Reception Room after school.'

He blinked, a frown briefly tugging at his features. 'Ah, alright sensei.' He moved past the rows of desks to the empty one beside Tsuna and plonked down. Many of the girls were whispering, worry lacing the hushed sound stringing through the classroom.

'…_where has he…is he late…What happened to his chin?_'

Hmm? His chin? He leant forward and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, inconspicuously feeling the smooth skin with his fingertips. The graze Hibari left stung hotly as he passed over it.

'Y-Yamamoto?' Tsuna timidly asked, leaning sideways in his seat and giving him a worried look.

'Hmm?'

'Did-Did Hibari-san…,' Tsuna bit his lip, 'do that?' Was what the short boy settled for. Yamamoto just smiled easily. 'I guess he was in a bit of a bad mood.' Tsuna stared at him wordlessly before nodding hesitantly, looking back at the teacher just in time to be hit in the face with an eraser.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi. You will have detention with me after school.'

'HIIIIII!'

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in amazement. Surely he wasn't that upset about getting detention? He got clean-up duty all the time, you'd think he was used to it by now. Maybe he was worried about having detention with the new guy?

Yamamoto took a closer look at the supposed substitute teacher.

Nope. He didn't recognize him at all.

Class continued, but apart from being a bit stern and rather fond of throwing chalk, he didn't see anything weird about the new teacher. He may look a bit young, but he was probably just gifted.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first period, and Yamamoto didn't think he'd ever seen his classmates that eager to go to History class before.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto stuffed his books in his bag, smiling happily.<p>

Lunch break!

Gokudera was already standing next to Tsuna, glaring at any- and everyone who dared so much as look at their friend. Two girls who were really just trying to get past them to the front of the class ran off crying. Gokudera was saying something about making homework together after Tsuna's detention.

'Good idea! We'll do it together!'

'You're not invited!' Gokudera yelled, giving him the funny twitchy-eyebrows look. Yamamoto laughed and the twitching increased. Tsuna waved his hands around, his light-brown eyes large and panicked.

'I-It's alright! Yamamoto can come too!' He hastily interjected. Gokudera was obviously displeased about this, but as he would never go against something Tsuna said, he agreed reluctantly.

The three climbed the stairs to their usual spot on the school's roof, accompanied by the sound of Gokudera and Yamamoto's usual one-sided bickering and Tsuna's attempts at calming Gokudera down. Yamamoto flopped down onto the sun-warmed concrete, watching his friends do the same. He took the sakura-patterned box his father gave him this morning out of his bag and grinned. The hungry stares were almost palpable.

Yamamoto's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, was the owner of the sushi-restaurant Takesushi and, according to the locals, the best sushi-chef on Japan's northern island. Yamamoto took the lid off the box. Mouth-watering scents lured the boys closer to the contents, inhaling deeply.

'Do you want some?' He asked brightly. Tsuna went red and quickly backed away while Gokudera huffed and turned his nose in the air. Yamamoto's grin didn't leave his face while he wordlessly deposited half of his sushi in their lunchboxes. Gokudera's 'thanks' was like always firm yet practically inaudible, but Yamamoto withstood the temptation of asking him to repeat himself. Tsuna smiled gratefully, thanking him at regular speech volume, a bit shy as he focussed on eating.

It was becoming a hot day and soon ties were loosened while students all over the school grounds tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible. The bell rang again and everyone reluctantly but hastily gathered their things and went inside. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera fastened their ties as they walked down the stairs, minds on their next period.

A worn-down shoulder-bag lay forgotten on the warm concrete.

* * *

><p>The boys slid into their seats, Tsuna quickly taking out the needed books and pencils while Gokudera didn't bother and obstinately kicked his feet up on his desk. Yamamoto reached for his own bag, leaning toward the floor, only to find dust and footprints. He blinked, looking on the other side of his chair, before standing up to look beneath it.<p>

'What're you doing, baseball freak?' Gokudera grumbled, following his movements closely. Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly. Right. Heh, he _may_ have forgotten his book bag… Gokudera scoffed at him, stretching in his chair, a certain smugness in the air around him. Tsuna tilted his head at his older friend inquiringly. 'Did you forget you bag at the roof?' He asked, his hands already going back into his bag to retrieve a spare pencil and paper. Yamamoto grinned and nodded wordlessly. Tsuna handed him the spare materials and he set them down on his desk, clapping his thanks on the short brunet's shoulder, ignoring the storm of protest coming from behind him.

'I'll go get it anyway,' he said, glancing at the teacher's desk, which was still vacant, 'teach' isn't here yet, so I think I'll get away with it.' Tsuna looked like he wanted to question that but Yamamoto interrupted cheerily, waving his hands around to support his point.

'Just a quick run up the stairs, I'll be back before you know it!'

Yamamoto quickly darted out of the stuffy classroom, not waiting to hear his friends' replies since he knew he really had to hurry if he wanted to get back without receiving more detention. His sneakers hit the floors of the abandoned hallways louder than he would've liked, what with the prefects on the prowl, so he dashed on in a hurry.

_Haha, silly to forget my bag until the last moment!_

The door to the roof was already in sight and Yamamoto reached it with a final leap, darting up the shadowy staircase. Halfway up, he got a funny feeling in the pit of stomach, some sense of foreboding, but he wanted to escape the notice of the Disciplinary Committee so he paid it no attention. Yamamoto paused at the last door between him and the dizzying heat of the sun to catch a quick breath. If he stumbled outside after that quick sprint, the warmth would probably not do him any good.

The metal door creaked quietly in its hinges, protesting against the minimum amount of force Yamamoto used to open it. As expected, hot air billowed into the relatively cool stairwell, stealing his breath for a moment. When he stepped out onto the concrete that was even hotter than before and looked around for the familiar sights of his shoulder-bag, he suddenly strongly wished he'd just not forgotten to take it with him the first time.

About 15 feet from Yamamoto's worn sneakers lay his trusty school bag, it's cotton threads toasty warm from the sun. Comfortably resting on top of it, heedlessly using it as a vicarious pillow, was the person he wanted to see the least right then. Not only was he a prefect…

…he was also a napping Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>Dundunduuuuuun~<p>

A/N: Sooo, first cliffie (kinda) ever! :3 So proud xD I have another 6 pages written out, but I'm not entirely satisfied with those yet, so yeah, you'll have to wait a bit longer for those :D Please tell me whether you liked it, or if you think it could be better please tell me how! I always apreciate constructive feedback :D

...nobody kill me o.o

For those wondering, the next chapter of Tsuna to Italy is in the works, 4 pages and counting. :) See ya later!

And, sorry but it gets longer:

**IMPORTANT FUN NOTICE :D:D:D :**

I'M GOING TO COSPLAY HARU from khr SOMEWHERE IN THE NEAR FUTURE (NEARNEARNEAR!:D) AND I'M GOING TO A COSPLAY CON IN LONDON SOMETIME that I have the money for it cough SO I WANT TO MEET AWESOME PEOPLE SO COME ON PEOPLE! :D I don't yet know which con, where, when, etc, I'm waiting 'till I have some certainty on when I'll have my outfit before I do that (which should be soon). But I want to meet people who are just as awesomely insane as I am (those who do not feel like omgoshi'-) and enjoy mangas/animes as much as I do. Basically,

I WANNA HAVE FUN AND MEET NEW PEOPLE WHO ARE FUN AND FUN-LOVING TOO!

Since I know this applies to all of you, PM me if you would really like to meet up with me and friends of mine at an as of yet undetermined cosplay con in London (probably London, anyways). I think it would be a lot of fun :D

**END OF IMPORTANT NOTICE XD**


	2. Tell You

A/N:  
>Soooooo... long time no see :P. Thankyou, all the reviewers! :D And thanks for all the faves and alerts, I'm really happy that there's so many people who like this~ :D<p>

The long awaited chapter 2!

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

_About 15 feet from Yamamoto's worn sneakers lay his trusty school bag, it's cotton threads toasty warm from the sun. Comfortably resting on top of it, heedlessly using it as a vicarious pillow, was the person he wanted to see the least right then. Not only was he a prefect…_

…_he was also a napping Hibari Kyouya._

Well crikey. That situation could've been more convenient. Yamamoto scratched his head, raking his fingers through his short black hair in sudden frustration. Was there some kind of plot against him? Not only did he meet him this morning and was he to do so again after school in detention, now he had to stumble upon Hibari _during_ school? In the worst possible place?

Ah, no, it could've been worse. Yamamoto _could_ have decided to play a bit of ball and come up to the roof with one of the familiar baseballs in hand, ready to play games while he should really be in class. Possibly after just damaging school property. Now that would have been a bad time to come across Hibari.

Yamamoto stood holding the door for a minute, contemplating what he wanted to do. There was no way he should wake up the prefect, because that would be instant death. He needed his books for his Japanese class right now, though. Removing his bag come pillow from underneath Hibari's head would definitely wake the teen up. But he couldn't get to his bag without removing it from there, and that would, whichever way he did it, wake him up.

Decisions, decisions.

Would he rather go to his class bookless, or did he want to go to the infirmary limbless?

Yamamoto was pretty sure he could hold his own against Hibari for a while in a fair fight, but right now he didn't have any kind of weapon on him except for his bare hands and Hibari _always_ carried his tonfas with him. Takeshi briefly entertained the popped up mental image of Hibari in a pair of soft, tonfa-patterned pyjamas. That was something he probably shouldn't mention to him. Or Tsuna, for that matter. Or _anyone_ else actually, lest it became publically known that he liked to think of Hibari in a cute, harmless kind of way and was now dead because of it, kthnxbai.

A welcome gust of wind helped Yamamoto cool down his heated mind. Alright. He was going to get his bag. It wasn't just a matter of school necessities anymore (though he should remember that term and use it in his sure-to-follow argument with Hibari), it came down to a matter of pride. Was he really going to let Hibari _passively_, _unawares_, _scare_ him out of retrieving his own belongings?

Of course not.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-_

Hibari stirred, the breeze seemed to have tickled his face because he scrunched it up. Yamamoto fought down the flutters in his stomach, because now was not the time to admire how cute the prefect's nose looked when he scrunched his face like that, or how today's heat had made a small, soft blush appear on those angled cheekbones.

_-twelve-_

His stomach lurched when Hibari's steel-blue eyes suddenly snapped open, immediately locating him when he stepped into what was most likely his very _personal_ bubble. Yamamoto froze to the concrete, the sun beating down on his head mercilessly while he reassessed the situation. _Blimey_. Well that was not good.

Hibari lazily raised a hand to his mouth while he stood there fighting down a bout of mild panic, yawning into his deceptively daintily stretching fingers. His eyes never left Yamamoto's frozen smile while he got up leisurely, stretching his entire body with cat-like grace before bestowing any more attention upon him.

'Yamamoto Takeshi. You disrupted my nap.'

Yamamoto forcefully relaxed his posture and smiled broadly at him. He watched Hibari's every move while he commenced a little explaining to distract the prefect while he inched closer to his now vacated bag sneakily.

'Ah, yes, sorry 'bout that, Hibari-san. But you see, you were sleeping on my bag and I need it for class.'

And then there were tonfas, sliding out from somewhere on the other's person, held loosely by his sides.

_Shit._

Was Hibari really wanting to pick a fight with him over this? Well, yes, he always preferred to fight after all. Yamamoto sighed at the unwelcome though expected turn of events, catching the way Hibari's thin eyebrow raised sharply at the action.

'I have confiscated it.' Hibari informed nonchalantly, leaning his weight onto his left leg. The pose looked relaxed, but Yamamoto knew it didn't matter what the other _looked_ like. He had to know what he was thinking to be able to predict his next move. Yamamoto smiled airily, folding his arms behind his head.

Lately, he had been discovering that that was an increasingly difficult task. When he had just met the head-prefect, everything he did Yamamoto could see coming from a mile away. He had him all figured out, or at least enough to know how he responded to situations. But it seemed like something had changed within Hibari, a while ago. Takeshi didn't remember when exactly, but at some point the prefect had done something he had not expected. After that first time, those instances where he couldn't tell what the other thought of something grew more and more frequent, until Yamamoto couldn't predict his actions at all anymore. Just like this morning, with Tsuna. He'd never thought Hibari would feel interested enough in how "herbivores" _felt_ to meddle with it. That just wasn't Hibari; Hibari was a strictly physical violence kind of guy. Not even with Mukuro did he try some kind of psychological warfare.

'Herbivore. You have class. Are you waiting for me to bite you again?'

One of the tonfas was being twirled effortlessly, not making a sound. Yamamoto followed the movement with his eyes, his mind was preoccupied.

'Hmm…ah? Oh, no…'

Hibari narrowed his eyes at his response, not seeming to appreciate the lack of attention he thought he was getting. Little did he know, he was the one holding Yamamoto's attention to begin with. Yamamoto's chocolate eyes studied his expression. He took a little step forward, nearing the prefect who straightened casually to his advance.

_Three, two-_

'You annoy me, herbivore.'

Yamamoto halted, blinking at him. Where had that come from? And wasn't that kind of a given? Wasn't it standard procedure that Hibari was annoyed by everyone? The way he had said it was odd too. His voice was quiet, soft… if it had been anyone else, Yamamoto would have said they had whispered, but Hibari had nothing to whisper about, right?

Yamamoto carefully shifted his weight on the concrete ground, readying himself for another sprint, this one back to the safer confines of his classroom. In his experience, when you irritated Hibari enough for him to express it in a verbal heads up, it was best to clear the area at lightning speed.

Hibari glared, his steel-blue eyes piercing and Yamamoto swallowed excess saliva. He tensed when the other took a sudden, rushed step forward, only one, before he halted abruptly with his entire body looking tense. Yamamoto carefully stood still, analysing Hibari. His behaviour was really unusual and he didn't know what to make of it. That same vexed look of this morning was in his eyes, the corners of his lips pulled down in the weirdest expression…

Maybe that was just because indecision was something he'd never thought he'd see on Hibari's face.

'Herbivore.'

Hibari's voice was cool and demanded Yamamoto's attention. He apparently didn't realize he already had that undivided. Yamamoto wet his lips nervously, his eyes straying from the prefect to the rooftop to avoid the intense stare steel-blue eyes were sending his way.

'Yeah, Hibari-san?'

Hibari's posture relaxed, though it looked rather forcedly to the baseball player.

'Your behaviour has been off lately. It is turning your _fan club_ into an unruly bunch of herbivores. You should be punished for disrupting the peace.'

_Ehh? What a strange reason!_

Hold on there, he _should_ be punished? Hibari wasn't sure? He wasn't sure whether he _wanted to beat someone up_? The world must have gone slightly mental for such a thing to occur.

Yamamoto blinked when something else registered. Hibari knew his behaviour well enough to know when it was different?

Sure, Takeshi knew he was acting differently lately, but he thought he had covered it up pretty well. None of his friends had noticed after all, not even Tsuna or Gokudera and the latter was always very keen on pointing out things he thought were possible flaws. It was nice, getting reliable feedback like that, but it wouldn't have been good now. He didn't want to explain to anyone what had been making his stomach feel weird, like he'd been training too long without eating something, and his chest feel pressured like that time when it was bandaged too tightly. It had everything to do with the teen in front of him, who's face he couldn't see right now because he'd turned his head away.

But he didn't want Hibari to know either.

Takeshi's own head was feeling a bit foggy and he would've thought it was because of the sun beating down on him if it hadn't happened before. This was another thing Hibari did to him without even knowing, let alone that he'd do it on purpose. His hands felt clammy and he wiped them on his pants, keeping an eye on the motionless prefect.

_His_ behaviour was off too.

Not that he was complaining, but why wasn't he being beaten up? He really hoped the prefect would hurry up though, the stuffy feeling in his head was becoming unpleasant.

'Yamamoto Takeshi…'

The murmured words sounded as though Hibari was talking to himself rather than addressing him. Takeshi scratched his head, touching his scalp gingerly in surprise when it and his dark locks almost burned his fingers. Wow, it was really a lot hotter than he'd thought.

'Yeah?' He responded anyway, wanting to get it over with. The school's cool interior was calling out to him, wanting him to come inside and dunk his face in a bucket of ice water.

Had Hibari been this blurry when he saw him this morning?

The prefect made a small movement with his head, as if he'd wanted to look at him but changed his mind at the last moment. 'You… really…'

'I really…'

Steel-blue then did snap over to his face, for an instant glaring for his reiteration. Another cool breeze blew by and Yamamoto tilted his face into it, trying to cool his head as much as possible. He wasn't sure if that uncomfortable feeling in his head was just from Hibari anymore…

'…piss me off…'

Hibari's voice sounded oddly distant and that was the point at which Yamamoto decided to worry. His body was sending him clear signals to get out of the heat and he intended to do just that. Disregarding the disturbingly blurry figure of the prefect across from him, he relaxed the leg he'd been leaning his weight on the entire time and turned to take one step towards the heavy steel door to the stairwell.

…_one…_

But the muscles in his left leg had trouble adjusting after being locked for so long and didn't wake up in time to carry his weight when he lifted his right foot to take the first step. As soon as he felt his knee buckle beneath him he worked up the presence of mind (which did say something, as the sun was slowly killing it) to use his arms in that familiar way, catching himself and rolling over on the roof to dampen his impact with rough concrete. The sudden motion did his head absolutely no good though, and when he felt the scalding metal rings of the fence against one of his forearms he felt the strong urge to not get up. His head informed him of its disapproval of the idea with a thick throb and he raised his arms over his face, casting a welcome shadow. Alarm bells rang when his vision started to show him some interestingly coloured blobs and he considered rolling towards the door, choosing health over temporary comfort.

Just as he decided to do just that and lifted one arm off his face to push off on the concrete, his wrist was grabbed in a painfully tight grip, another hand landing on his shoulder a second later. His head pulsed in protest and Takeshi grimaced, but Hibari mercilessly jerked him upright, draping the arm he held over his slimmer shoulder and dragging him towards the door by the belt around his hips. The younger teen was jostled without a care as the prefect kicked the door open fully and proceeded to haul him down the stairs at a fast pace. Hibari did pause to close the door behind them properly and Yamamoto grinned in appreciation.

_Finally_, Yamamoto thought dazedly, _an action I could see coming_.

There was no other pause during their trek to the infirmary and Takeshi couldn't say he wasn't grateful, despite his being shoved rather forcefully onto one of the beds.

The baseball player got a strange vibe of vengefulness from the other, as though every not-so-gentle action was done as such as some form of retribution, rather than just because he couldn't be bothered to be more thoughtful.

Hibari left the infirmary as soon as he'd laboriously climbed onto the bed and Takeshi wondered vaguely what he needed to do to cure his obvious sunstroke until loud complaining alerted him to the prefect's return.

Dr. Shamal trudged after the stone-faced prefect whilst uttering his dislike for treating male patients for what he felt was a couple times too many, and was thoroughly ignored. Hibari stopped at the foot end of the bed Takeshi was occupying and cut though the doctor's complaint coldly.

'Cure him.'

Shamal looked about ready to refuse when the sound of tonfas in the hot afternoon subtly clinked through the infirmary. The doctor hesitated for a moment more, eyeing the weapons held deceptively nonchalantly before turning to his shiny new male patient.

The dishevelled looking man (probably from being dragged there by Hibari) scratched his chin in thought and stepped reluctantly closer, wrinkling his nose in distaste for Takeshi's gender all the while.

'Right… So you were out on the roof for how long until you collapsed?'

Takeshi wanted to deny collapsing but, as though the prefect could read his mind, Hibari cut his gaze towards him sharply, huffing in a displeased manner. Okay then. He shrugged slowly, still dazed.

'Err… I donno… 'bout ten minutes?' He slurred.

Hibari shifted his weight, annoyance clear in his movements. 'Sixteen minutes, idiotic herbivore.'

The younger teen smiled and shrugged again sheepishly while Shamal dragged a hand through his hair and sighed out of boredom.

'Did you exert yourself while you were there, or just before you went outside?'

The harassed doctor was apparently adamant about making his opinion on his current predicament clear with every word he spoke, sounding bored and utterly disinterested. But he didn't walk out the door, as Hibari proved to act as the very _effective_ and not entirely metaphorical stick behind it.

'Ah, uhm… ran there from my classroom...'

Shamal gave him a look that said he had some ideas on his mental health among other things and heaved an exaggerated sigh.

'What have you had to eat and drink today?'

'…'

The adult glared at him down his nose when he didn't respond, a mildly embarrassed silence filling the infirmary until the others lost their patience.

'I can't work with this-'

'Answer the question herbivore.'

Takeshi shifted on the crisp white sheets before he reluctantly answered, enjoying being able to rest his hurting head on the soft pillow. He knew he hadn't had enough to eat (or drink, actually) today and now that he thought about it, it may have been beneficial to his health to make sure he ate at least 3 meals a day. Hmm… what with the amount of exertion through baseball, that was probably really important indeed. Now that he thought about it. Haha.

His head was beginning to clear a little. Being out of the sun definitely did him some good.

'Hmm.., yeah… 3 glasses of water t'day… had lunch… err.. I skipped breakfast 'cuz I was running a bit late,' Hibari scoffed quietly and Shamal ignored him stylishly, 'and err… I kinda only had a bit of sushi today…ahaha!'

Takeshi skilfully didn't notice the twin deadpan stares sent his way. The hassled doctor stuffed his hands in his pant pockets, looking a lot like someone wanting to get something annoying out of the way.

'Well, in that case… It's just a dizzy spell due to too little nutrition and too much exertion. It'll pass on its own. You boy, just need to get some healthy food and drink some water. No running around until you're eating well.'

Shamal glared briefly at the both of them and huffily turned on his heels. Since he'd already diagnosed Yamamoto, Hibari didn't stop him.

TBC

* * *

><p>Abrupt ending For The Win! This is what I have now, so there. Of course, more could be added to this story and if I continue, I'll probably add more to this chapter first :) I plan on finishing it, as I do everything. But whether I will.. :P *awesome narrator's voice*: only time can tell! It really only has one extra chapter after this one, I already kind of know what I want with it... When I feel like it I'll write it down :P<p>

Thanks for reading!

I hope you like this second chapter as well!

Cheers! ~Dirkje


End file.
